Today's portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, or wearable electronic devices, are commonly equipped with camera modules, which contain compatible hardware and software modules that allow the portable electronic devices to take photos and videos. As technologies (e.g., pixel resolutions) associated with these camera modules are getting more advanced, consumers' demands for better image qualities in terms of e.g., clarity, color, distortion, are also getting higher. For example, there are increasing demands for camera modules of the portable electronic devices to support optical zooming, telephoto, and/or wide-angle photo capturing capabilities.
However, due to certain restrictions in size, weight, and particularly thickness, any design for camera modules used in portable electronic devices will have trade-offs between structure and performance. As a result, many portable electronic devices are limited in adapting the capturing features and video recording functions the consumers are demanding. And it is equally hard to have breakthroughs in structure as well as in image capturing methods especially for the camera modules used in the portable electronic devices. Thus, novel imaging structures for portable electronic devices, as well as the associated methods for capturing images using the imaging structures, are needed.
all arranged in accordance to at least one or more embodiments of the present disclosure.